Free Falling
by docsangel
Summary: Charley is beaten and raped daily by her boyfriend Jeremy. What happens when a blonde biker comes to her rescue? Will he show her that she's worth being loved?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have been working at Teller-Morrow for almost a year now and I while I love my job, I don't look anyone in the eye and I don't speak to anyone unless I have to. Why? Because I am dating this guy named Jeremy. We have been together for two years now and even though we aren't living together, he still controls everything I do. Everything from who I talk to, to what I wear, and even what I eat and how much. "Hey baby. How's were things today?" Gemma asked as she walks into the office. "Pretty slow. Happy and Kozik finished the repos early and are working on the last car now." I tell her. "Good. Your boyfriend is here so I'll close up." she says. "Thanks Gemma. See you in the morning." I say before walking out of the office and heading to Jeremy's car. Getting into the passenger seat, I look down at the floor like I am supposed to. "What took you so long?" he asked, already angry. "Gemma was asking what all got done today." I say. "She wants to know what got done she can keep her ass there too." he says. I don't say anything the rest of the ride home.

One we get to my house, Jeremy follows me in and grabs my arm and yanks me around to face him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I was going to get something to drink." I say, looking down. "Did I say you could have something to drink?" he asked still holding my arm. "No." I say softly. "That's right. I didn't. I want you in the bedroom and on the bed. I want some pussy." he says. "No." I say and try to pull him away. "What did you just say? No?" he says, grabbing my hair. He pulls me into the bedroom and throws me into the wall. I slide down the wall and he kicks me in the ribs a couple of times before pulling me up and throwing me on the bed. Pulling my pants and panties off, he unfastens his pants and roughly enters me. He thrusts in and out forcefully until he got off and then he would tell me, "Be ready to leave by seven in the morning. You better not be late." he tells me.

I pull myself up and go to take a shower. Sitting down in the shower, I sob until the water runs cold and then I still sit there. I finally get out of the shower and get dressed and go to bed. I set the alarm for 6am and am ready to walk out the door by seven just like Jeremy wanted me to. I get in the car and he takes me to work. I go to get out of the car and he says "I find out you are even speaking to another guy, I will fucking kill you. You hear me?" he says. "Yes." I say softly. I get out of the car and walk into the office to clock in and get started on paperwork.

About 8am, the guys start filing in and I have the repo list ready and send Jax and Opie to do repos, leaving the rest of the guys to handle the shop. Gemma walks in and asked "Can you handle things today? I want to go spend some time with my grandson." I don't look up but say "I can." She closes both doors and asks "Are you okay?" I nod my head and say "I'm good Gemma." I say. "Bull shit. That boyfriend of yours hurting you?" she asked. I shake my head and say "No Gemma. He's not." She just shakes her head. "I don't believe that shit. You tell me when you are ready for some help." and walks out the door.

A little later, Kozik comes in to hand me an invoice and I take it from him. "Thanks." I say but don't look up. "Are you okay, Charley?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm good." I tell him. He just shakes his head and walks out the door. Later that evening, Jeremy pulls up and Kozik watches me walk to the car. "Who's that?" Jeremy asked as I get in the car. "Who?" I ask, looking at my hands in my lap. "That fucker that's watching you. You fucking him?" he asked. "No. Of course not." I say and coil into myself. Jeremy just grunts and pulls out of the parking lot.

Pulling into my driveway, Jeremy follows me in like he does every day. He slams me into the wall and gets down in my face. "You fucking him?" he asked me again. "No." I say softly. "You lying little cunt. You want to be a biker whore? You can be my whore." he says and pulls me up by my hair and pulls me to the bedroom again. Throwing me down on the floor, he says "Strip." I do as he say as the tears start running down my face. "Get on the bed, whore." he says and I do what he says. Getting up on the bed, he unbuckles his pants and enters me again, just like the day before. He thrusts in and out until he reaches his release and then the gets in my face and says "No one touches you but me. You hear me whore?" I just nod my head yes and don't move until he's gone. I get up and get a shower just like the day before. I lay in bed and sob and am still awake when the alarm goes off for me to get up and get ready for work.

Jeremy drops me off at work and doesn't say anything to me, which scares me even more. I get out of the car and go to the office to clock in. At 8am when the guys come in to clock in, I ask Kozik, "Can you and Happy handle repos today please?" He says "Yeah, sure." and goes to move past me. He brushes up against me and I wince. I move over, hoping that he didn't notice but he did. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm good." I tell him and start moving over behind the desk. "Is he hurting you?" Kozik asked. "I'm fine. Can you get the repos please?" I ask. Kozik walks over to the desk and asks again. "Is he hurting you?" I am almost in tears now. "Please just get the repos. I'm fine." I tell him and start to pull away from him. He grabs my shirt and pulls it up enough to see the bruises. "Fuck, Charley. How long has this been happening?" he asked. "It doesn't matter. It's nothing I can't handle. Now, please get the repos." I say. "Give me your phone." he says. I don't move to get my phone. "Give me your phone Charley." he says. I finally hand it over and he puts his number in it. "You call me if he puts his hands on you again. I mean it. I don't care what time it is." he says.

The day goes by slow and everytime I look out there, Kozik is watching me with a pissed off look on his face. Gemma walks in and sees me looking at Kozik. "You got your eye on someone, Sweetheart?" she asked. "Doesn't matter." I tell her. "Why doesn't it matter?" she asked. "I think he's mad at me." I tell her and before I can say anything else, Jeremy pulls onto the lot. "I better go." I tell her. I walk out of the office and get into the passenger seat and I see Kozik watching us. "Looks like we have a problem." Jeremy says. "No. We don't. Jeremy, please let's just go." I beg. Jeremy gets out of the car and Kozik comes walking towards him. "We got a problem here?" Kozik asked. "That's what I want to know. You seem to have a thing for watching my girl." Jeremy accuses. "Someone needs to." Kozik says. I get out of the car and say "Koz, please just go." I beg. "I'm watching you." Koz seethes. He takes one more look at me and steps back. Jeremy gets back in the car and we pull off the lot. Before we make it to my house, Jeremy backhands me, busting my lip.

Walking into my house, he grabs me by my hair. "I knew you were fucking him. How long you been his whore? You fucking all of them?" he asked. "No. Jeremy. Please. I swear." I beg him, trying to get away from him. He kicks me in the ribs and gets down on his knee next to me. Grabbing my hair again, he starts punching me in the face until I pass out.

I come to and Jeremy is nowhere to be found but I am naked from the waist down. I go to move and I can tell he's raped me again. I can't do this anymore. I can't leave him. There is only one way out of this relationship but the question is will it be by his hand or mine? I get up the next morning and get ready for work. I wear a little makeup to cover some of the bruises but you can still see my busted lip and the swollen eye. I get in Jeremy's car and he doesn't say anything. He drops me off at work and I walk into the office and Kozik is in there. I don't look at him. I just got to my desk and start working on invoices. "He do that to you?" he asked and I don't answer him. He walks over and kneels in front of me and asks softly, "He do that to you?" I just nod my head. He stands and takes the gun out of the back of his pants and hands it to me. "You know how to use this?" he asked. I nod my head again. "There's no serial numbers. He comes at you, you shoot and call me. You understand?" he asked. "Why are you helping me?" I asked. "You don't deserve that shit. Plus, we take care of our own." he says. "Thank you." I say. He kisses the top of my head and walks out of the office.

That evening, Jeremy picks me up and heads to the house. We walk inside and again, he shoves me to the wall. I fall the the floor and my purse is opened next to me. I remember the gun that Kozik gave me and I grab for it. I aim it at Jeremy. "You really think you are going to shoot me?" he asked, almost laughing. "I own you bitch. You won't kill me." he says, moving closer to me. I pull the trigger. He falls to the floor and I watch him bleed out for a few minutes before he is lifeless. Grabbing for my phone I call Kozik and all I say is "I need you." I hear him on the other end sounding like he's running. "I'm on my way." before the line goes dead.

A few minutes later, Kozik comes running inside and I start to have a panic attack. "Koz, I killed him. Oh my God. I killed him. He was gonna rape me again." I cried. He pulls me to him and says "It's okay. I got you. He won't hurt you again. You did good babe. You did real good." he says trying to calm me down. I finally get my breathing under control and Koz picks me up and moves me to the kitchen and onto one of the chairs. "I'm gonna call Tig and Hap and have them come help take care of this okay." He says. "Don't leave me. Please." I beg. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I got you baby." he says. He puts his phone to his ear and I hear him say "Brother, I need you and Hap to come to Charley's. Don't bring anyone else." A few minutes later, we hear the motorcycles and I hear a knock on the door. Koz calls out, "In the kitchen." Happy and Tig walk in and see me beaten and Koz tells them what happened. They both get to work and Koz tells me "I'm gonna be right in here. I'm gonna help get him out of here okay. Are you okay?" he asked. I had calmed down some more and I nodded my head yes. I hear Tig ask Koz "There something you want to tell us brother?" After a minute, I hear him say "He's been beating her and raping her, man. No one touches her again." Hap asked "You laying claim on her, brother?" Koz responds, "Yeah, I am."

Koz comes back into the kitchen and kneels in front of me. "You are with me now baby. No one will hurt you again. I need you to pack a bag, enough for a few days. You are staying at the clubhouse with me until we can get this cleaned up." he says. "Thank you Koz." I say. We walk into the living room and I see Jeremy still laying there. I look at Happy and Tig and say "Thank you both." They both nod their okay and get back to work. A few minutes later, Koz and I leave the house and head to the clubhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking into the clubhouse, Gemma comes running as soon as she sees me and so does Jax. "Shit, baby. Are you okay?" I just nod my head. "Gemma will you take her to my room please?" Koz asked and Gemma puts her arm around me. As we walk away, Gemma tells me, "You're safe here." We walk into his room and put my bag down and we sit on the bed. "You wanna talk about it?" Gemma asked. I take a deep breath and say "He's been beating me and...uh...raping me. Daily." I say. "Shit baby. We would have helped you." she says. "If I would have said something, he would have killed me." I tell her as the tears start falling again and she just holds me.

In the main room, Koz and Jax are talking. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Jax asked. "Her boyfriend's been beating her and raping her, man. I couldn't let that shit keep happening. I gave her a gun and my phone number and told her if he came at her again to shoot and then call me. Hap and Tig are there cleaning up now." Koz says. "Fuck. She okay?" Jax asked. "I don't know brother but no one touches her but me." Koz says and Jax smirks. "You claiming her?" Jax asked and Koz says "Yeah. I am." Jax smiles and pats him on his back and says "Go take care of your girl."

A few minutes later, Koz comes into the room and Gemma kisses my temple before walking out. Koz kneels down in front of me but I won't look at him. "Look at me baby." he says softly. I wipe the tears that are still falling and don't look up. "It's okay. He can't hurt you now. Look at me, please." he says again. I look up at him and he says, "You did good babe. You protected yourself. But no one will hurt you like that again. I talked to Jax and let him know you are with me. Everyone here will know that you are my girl and won't hurt you okay?" he asked. "I killed him Koz. I'm just so messed up." I say as I start to sob. He stands up and takes his kutte off and lays down on the bed, pulling me down with him. He wraps his arms around me and I let him. I feel safe with him. He let's me sob while rubbing my back and telling me it's all going to be okay. I dozed off finally, still laying with my head on his chest and his arms around me.

I wake up the next morning and he's still holding me. I stiffen up when it hits me what happened the night before. I killed Jeremy. I get up and run to the bathroom getting sick and he's right behind me, holding my hair back and rubbing my back. I rinse my mouth out and Koz leads me back to the bed and sits down next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I don't know. I killed him Koz. I killed someone." I say softly. Kneeling in front of me again, he takes my face in his hands and says "You protected yourself. That's what you did. Do you know how strong that makes you? I'm proud of you baby." he says. "Why do you call me that?" I asked, looking at him. "What? Baby?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. "I care about you, Charley." he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He gets up and sits next to me again and asks me, "Will you tell me what happened?" I take a deep breath and say "When you confronted him, he took me home and followed me inside. He slammed me into a wall and was accusing me of sleeping with you. With all of you. I remembered the gun you gave me and grabbed it. I aimed it at him and he starts telling me that he owns me and started coming at me so I pulled the trigger." I say. "How long has he been doing this to you?" he asked. "We have been together for two years and it's been almost the entire time. He knocks me around and kicks me in the ribs while I am down and then rapes me almost daily. He's the only one I have been with." I tell him. "Shit. You know I won't treat you like that, right?" he asks. "You don't have to take care of me. He can't hurt me now." I tell him, looking down at my hands. "I want to. I told Jax what happened. Him and Hap have both asked me if I was laying claim on you as my girl and I said yes." he says. "Koz, you don't have to…" I start but he cuts me off. "I want you to be my girl. I have for a while now." he tells me. "Will you be?" he asked, knowing I am still in shock. "Okay." I say simply. He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles and says "Get in the shower and we will go out there and get something to eat. Need to make sure my girl is taken care of." he says smiling and I can't help but smile a little.

I get some clothes out of my bag and head to the shower. I get in the shower and clean up the best I can, wincing as I rub the washcloth over my bruised ribs. Getting out, I brush my hair and teeth and head back to the bedroom. Koz is sitting there waiting on me. When he sees me come out, he stands and takes my hand and pulls me to him. "You look beautiful babe." he says before kissing me softly on the lips. It's been a long time since someone has been this gentle with me.

We walk out to the main room and I see Tig and Happy sitting at the bar. I walk over to them and stand between them and say "Thank you both for helping me." I hug Tig and then Happy. "Why didn't you tell us what was happening? We would have helped you." Tig asked. "I know but he had me convinced that if I said anything he'd kill me." I said looking down. "You're safe now. We are proud of you Doll Face." Tig says and I hug him again. I walk over to one of the tables where Koz was talking to Jax and Gemma and sit in one of the chairs. One of the croweaters shows up with a plate of food and some orange juice for me. "Thanks Carrie." I say. Most of the croweaters know me and are nice to me. Carrie just places a hand on my shoulder to show her support and walks away. I start picking at my food. I am not used to being allowed to eat this much. Koz sees this and whispers in my ear, "Eat. It's okay." I take a deep breath and start slowly eating what's on my plate. I almost emptied my plate before Koz asked Carrie to come get it. "Can I get some coffee please?" I asked her and she says "Coming right up." Koz has his arm around me and I just lean into him.

It's time to head to work but Gemma stops me. "You don't have to work today." she says. "I need to. I need to stay busy." I tell her and she nods her okay. I walk into the office and start working on invoices and getting the repo list together and for the first time, I don't feel like I have to watch my back. Koz comes in and I hand him the repo list but before he heads out he leans over and kisses me softly. "You gonna be okay?" he asked. "I will now." I tell him and smile softly at him. "I'll be back soon. I'll pick up some lunch for us." he says. I just nod and he kisses me again before walking out the door. Gemma walks in and says, "Looks like he isn't mad at you anymore." I smile a little and say "Guess not." He was still in earshot and walks back in and asked, "What made you think I was mad at you?" I look down at my hands and say "When you gave me your number, you seemed like you were mad at me because of what he was doing." I say. "I wasn't mad at you baby. I was pissed that someone else was hurting the girl I wanted to be with." I look at him shocked. "That's why I told you to call me and gave you that gun. I wanted to protect you." he says. I stand up and hug him tight. It's the first time I have initiated any contact with him. I kiss him softly and say "Thank you." He caresses my cheek before kissing me again and walking out the door to get to work. I sit back down and Gemma starts looking at me smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once the work day is done, I look outside and almost expect to see Jeremy's car pull up. Taking a deep breath, Koz walks over and asks "You okay, baby?" I look at him and smile the first real smile I have in a while. "Yeah. I am." He smiles back and asked if I am ready to go. "Uh, am I staying here to going home?" I asked. "That's up to you. Are you ready to go back?" he asked. "I need to. That's my home. But, uh, will you go with me?" I asked. "Yeah babe. Go get your things and meet me at my bike." he says. I go to his dorm and get my things together and taking a deep breath, I walk out of the room and out of the clubhouse. "Ready?" he asked me. "Yeah." I say simply. Tig is standing there talking to him. He looks at me and says "Me and Hap cleaned everything up. It looks like it never happened. But if you need anything and Koz ain't here, you let me or Hap know. We got you." he tells me. "Thanks Tig. That means a lot." I say. We head to Koz's bike and head out of the lot.

Pulling up to my house, I get off the bike and take a deep breath. "You want me to check it out first?" he asked. "No. I need to do this. Will you come in with me?" I asked. I don't think I'm ready to let him go yet. I know he says I'm his girl but he could still just be helping me. He gets off the bike and takes my backpack from me. Walking up to the door, I unlock it and walk inside. I look around for a minute and let out the breath I was holding. Koz doesn't say anything. He just gives me a minute. "You know, when I bought this house, I thought it would be a great place to settle down, get married and have kids." I say. He looks at me and just listens. "I never thought that this place would be the one place I didn't feel safe. But now, it doesn't feel that way anymore. This is the first time since I moved in that I have walked in and not been thrown into a wall or kicked." I say. Koz steps to me and cups my face in his hands and says "I will never hurt you like that. I promise." I look at him for a second and asked "Are you really with me?" He smiles and kisses me softly and says "Yeah baby. I'm with you." I put my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. For the first time in a long time, I feel safe and feel like it's going to be okay. Looking up at him I ask, "You wanna stay the night?" He smiles down at me and just nods his head yes.

We order pizza and sit on the couch. "Come here." he says. I move over to him but don't touch him. He pulls me into his lap and kisses me softly. He deepens the kiss just a little and I feel myself melt into him. Pulling back, I lay my head on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just been a long time since I have been kissed like that. Or kissed at all really." he says. "Well, get used to it. I kinda like kissing you." I blush and he rubs my back and laughs a little. "I was thinking about things today, I want to be with you Koz but I need you to be patient with me. Jeremy was the only one that I have ever been with and even my first time wasn't gentle. I don't want you to be with me if you don't think I can give you what you need." I tell him. "Baby, I'll wait as long as you need. I meant what I said. I want to be with you. I don't care how long it takes but I will be here for whatever you need." He tells me and kisses me again.

We head to the bedroom and I change into some sleep clothes. I take my shirt off and he sees the extent of my bruises. "Fuck babe. How are you even able to move?" he asked. "I'm used to it. The last two years has pretty much just been bruises on top of bruises. He didn't let them heal before adding more. After a while you get good at hiding it and acting like they aren't there." I tell him. I climb into bed and we lay down facing each other, not touching. "How'd you meet him?" he asked. "Back home, he would come into where I worked all the time. He started flirting with me and asked me out. We had been talking for a while and he got a job offer out here, so he asked me to go with him. Telling me that he wanted to be with me and that he loved me. I told him I would move but I wanted my own place and so I moved out here. It wasn't until I started at TM that he started hitting me. He would see the guys talking to me and started getting jealous and accusing me of sleeping with them." I say. "I'm sorry." Koz says. "It got so bad that there were times that I thought about fighting back because I knew if I did that he would beat me enough that it would finally kill me and I wouldn't have to go through that anymore." I tell him. "What didn't you fight back?" he asked. "You." I say simply. "Me?" he asked. "You started working at TM and started talking to me and I sort of fell for you. I decided as long as I got to see you everyday that it was worth sticking around for. At least until I could find another way to leave him." I confess. "I wish you would have said something. Had I known you were into me, I would have gotten you out." he says. "Yeah, well, I didn't exactly think you would go for someone like me." I say, looking down. Tilting my head up he says "You are exactly the kind of girl I'd go after." He kisses me softly and I pull him above me. We continue kissing and he rubs his hands up and down my sides but never tries to push me for more. When we come up for air, he lays on his back and pulls me to lay on his chest. "Good night baby girl." he says. I place a kiss on his bare chest and say "Good night Kozi"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, I am still wrapped up in Kozik's arms. I have my back to him and I feel him place soft kisses to my neck and I can't help but smile. I turn in his arms and knowing that we are both off work today, we don't have to get out of bed. Laying facing him, he kisses me softly and I deepen the kiss. "Morning baby." he says. "Morning." I say, snuggling into his chest more. "I could get used to this." he says. "Me too." I say. Neither of us say anything for a few. We just enjoy the silence and being together. "What do you want to do today?" he asked. "I don't want to get out of bed." I say. "Then we won't." he says and kisses me again. We spend most of the morning kissing and just enjoying being with each other.

We finally moved to the living room and ordered takeout. We turned on Netflix and started binge watching a new show and talking. We both get quiet and I start thinking. I don't know what it's like to be with someone who's not beating me and raping me. I need to get past this and I think I know how. Kissing Koz feels good. It feels right. He's amazing and I can't stop thinking about how I woke up this morning. No one has ever been this affectionate with me. Deciding to dive in, feet first, I make the first move. I get up and straddle his lap and start kissing him softly. He deepens the kiss and he cups my face with both hands. I run my hands up under his shirt and start pulling it over his head and then I take mine off. "Baby, we don't have to do this." he says. I kiss him again and he pulls back. "Baby." he says. I put my forehead to his and try to get my breathing under control. "We don't have to do this." he says. "I want to." I whisper. He tilts my head to look at him and says "You know I'll wait until you are ready." I kiss him softly and say "I don't know what it feels like to be with someone that wants me. Please, Koz. Be with me." I say. He kisses me softly and picks me up and carries me to the bedroom.

Walking into the bedroom, he lays me down on the bed and hovers over me. "If you feel you need to stop, you tell me and we'll stop." he says. "Okay." He kisses me softly and kisses his way down my neck and across my collarbone. Nipping and sucking along the way. I arch my back and he slides his hand behind me and unclips my bra, removing it slowly. Concentrating on one nipple at a time before kissing his way down my stomach. Sliding my shorts and panties off, he kisses the inside of my thigh before kissing the inside of the other thigh before kissing his way to my center. Softly kissing my core, he start running his tongue up and down my folds before concentrating on the sensitive bundle of nerves. I feel myself coming undone as he slides two fingers inside me and starts thrusting in and out at a slow pace. Once I reach my release, he stands and sheds himself of his pants and boxers before placing himself in between my legs. Kissing me softly, I taste myself on his lips as he slides his hardening member up and down my folds causing me to moan softly at the sensation. "Are you sure baby?" he whispers. I nod my head "Please Koz. I need you." I say. He enters me slowly and gives me a minute to adjust to his size. Once he sees I am okay, he starts to thrust slowly in and out at a slow and steady pace. "You feel so good baby. So sexy. So beautiful." he whispers. "Koz, that feels so good. Don't stop. Please." I almost beg. He kisses me deeply as he continues to bring me closer and closer to climax. Once we both reach our releases, he lays beside me and pulls me to him. After a few minutes of both of us being silent, he asks "Are you okay baby?" I lean up a little so that I can look at him. "I have honestly never been better. I never thought that it could be that...enjoyable." I say. "Enjoyable huh?" he asked. "Yeah." I say and he turns me over and starts kissing my neck and tickling me. For the first time in a long time, I am happy.

After another round, we finally get out of bed and head to the living room. "You wanna go get something to eat?" he asked. "Yeah. Hannah's?" I asked. "Get dressed and we will go." he says. I go the the bedroom and get dressed and we head out the door. Getting on his bike, I get on behind him and scoot as close as I can get. Putting my arms around him, I place my hand under his shirt and run my nails across his abs and I feel his hand squeeze my thigh. "You keep doing that and we won't make it to the diner." he says. I kiss his shoulder and we head to Hannah's.

Walking into the diner, we sit at a booth and he sits across from me. We place our orders and talk a little more. "I need to drop by the clubhouse so that I can change clothes after we get done here." he says. "Why don't you get clothes for a few days and just stay with me?" I ask, looking down at my plate. "Are you sure?" he asked. I look at him and say "Yeah. I'm sure. I liked waking up with you this morning and I slept really well. Plus, you're a pretty good cuddler." He smirks at me and says "If that's what you want baby." The waitress brings out food and she clearly is flirting with him and he is ignoring her. After she walks away I tell him "You know she was flirting with you right?" He smiles and says "Doesn't matter. I don't want her." He reaches across and takes my hand and I can't help but smile.

After we get done eating, the waitress brings our check and her phone number is on the back. "You got a pen?" he asked. I take a pen out of my purse and he writes down _Thanks but no one is better than my girl._ I look at it and can't help but smile. He leaves the money on the table along with the check and we head out the door.

Pulling up to TM we get off his bike. "I am going to say hi to Gemma while you are in there." I say. "Okay baby." he kisses me softly before we part ways. I walk over to the picnic tables where Gemma was sitting and sat down beside her. "Well, looks like things are going good with you and blondie." she says. "Yeah. You could say that." I say. "How's it really going? How are you doing?" she asked. "Better. I went into the house and didn't freak out so that's something." I tell her. I see Koz come out and he's talking to Tig and Happy. He looks over at me and smiles. "How are things with you and him?" she asked. I smile and start to blush. "Are you blushing? Did you?" she asked. "Yeah. A couple of times." I tell her. "Holy shit baby girl. Congrats." she tells me as she pulls me into a hug. When she pulls back she asked "How was it?" she asked. "Oh my God, Gem, it was amazing. I never knew it could be so...Oh my God. I think I prayed to any God that would listen." I said. She laughs softly and says "Sweetheart, it only gets better." I look at her shocked and Koz walks over, "You okay baby?" he asked looking at me confused. "Uh, yeah. You ready to go home?" I asked. "Home?" he asked. "Come on surfer boy." I say and grab his kutte and start pulling him towards his bike.

Walking into the house, he asks "What did Gemma say to you before I walked over?" he asked. Walking to the kitchen and leaning against the counter, I say, "I told her about us having sex. She asked how it was." I say. "What did you say?" I blush and said "I told her it was amazing." I say. "Amazing huh? Why did you look so shocked?" he asked. "Because she told me that it gets better. How could it get better?" I asked still shocked. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist and says "Let me show you." He kisses me deeply before picking me up and sitting me on the counter. Sliding his kutte and shirt off, he brings his lips back to mine and kisses down my neck and we spent the rest of the night 'getting better' all over the house before finally crashing in the bed and falling into a blissful sleep with him on his side and me snuggled into his chest and his arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, Kozik is kissing on my neck. I feel his hardned member grinding against my ass and I can't help but grind right back. I hear him whisper in my ear, "Morning baby." I turn in his arms and kiss him. "Morning." I say. He rolls me onto my back and continues to kiss me deeply. I moan as he enters me slowly. "Koz, baby." I moan into his ear and hear him growl. He thrusts in and out at a steady pace and I fel myself coming undone. I reach my climax and Koz reaches his right after. Laying beside me, he pulls me to him and I lay my head on his chest and rub circles on his chest with my finger tips.

A little later, we get up and head to the garage. We both have to work today. Walking into the office, Gemma smiles at me. "How you doing baby?" she asked. "Really good Gemma. Really good." I tell her smiling. Koz walks in to clock in and kisses me before walking out to the garage to get to work. Lunch time rolls around and Koz comes into the office. "You wanna get something to eat?" he asked. "Yeah baby. Give me a minute." I tell her. Gemma looks at me and tells me "Take all the time you need baby." I smile as I head out the door to and to Koz's bike. We pull off the lot and head to Hannah's. We get to a booth and the waitress comes and takes our order. It's the same one that flirted before but this time she doesn't bother. Guess she saw the note the last time. Once she leaves, I look down at our hands that are holding each other across the table. "Can I talk to you about something?" I ask. "Yeah babe. What's on your mind?" he asked. "Uh, I was thinking. You are living at the clubhouse and I really don't want to sleep alone anymore…" He smiles and cuts me off. "You asking me to move in?" he asked. I nod my head yes but don't meet his eyes. "Baby, look at me." he says. I look up at him and he smiles at me and says "This really what you want?" I nod my head again and he says "Okay. I'll move my things in tonight." I smile at him and he moves to my side of the booth. Tilting my head up to look at him, he kisses me softly and I lay my head against him while we wait for our food.

Once we are done eating, we head to my house and I get my car that I have barely driven since I moved here. I follow him to the clubhouse and he starts packing his things and brings them to my car. Once everything is inside the car, he pulls me to him and says "I'm right behind you baby." I smile and say, "Let's go home." He kisses me softly and closes the door once I am inside the car. Pulling into the driveway, we get his things out and take them inside and start unpacking his things. He takes out his dog tags and says "Come here." I walk over to him and he puts them around my neck. I look at them and asked "Are you sure?" He smiles and says "Yeah babe. I'm sure." I kiss him again and he picks me up and puts me on the dresser. He deepens the kiss and we start shedding clothes. He enters me slowly and starts thrusting in and out slowly. "Faster Koz. Harder." I plead and he does as I ask. It doesn't take too long before we both reach our release together and he kisses me softly. "You are going to be the death of me." I laugh softly and say "I'll save you." He looks into my eyes and I see all I need to see there. His feelings are as deep as mine are getting.

After we finish unpacking his things, we sit in the living room and I am snuggled into his side and he is playing with my fingers as we watch a movie. My phone rings and I lean up to answer it and see that it's Gemma. "Hey Gem. What's up?" I asked. "Family dinner. Tomorrow night at seven. I expect to see you and your Old Man there." she tells me. "Okay but Gemma…" I say before she cuts me off. "You two are together and I know he moved in tonight. He's your Old Man. Only thing missing is the ink." she tells me before hanging up. I just look at my phone, confused. "What did Gemma want?" he asked. "Uh, family dinner tomorrow night. She wants us both there." I say before standing up and walking to the kitchen. I start pulling out things to make a couple of pies to take and Koz follows me to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing. Just want to get started on these pies." I tell him. He stops me and tilts my head to look at him. "Talk to me babe." he says. I take a deep breath and say "Gemma called you my Old Man." I tell him. He smiles and laughs. "And?" he says. "And? Koz…" he cuts me off. "Do you care about me?" he asked. "Yeah. I do." I tell him. "Then I'm your Old Man. When you are ready, I'll have Happy put my crow on you." he says. I smile softly at him and say "Okay." he smiles back at me and kisses me. "Now, I really need to get these pies done for tomorrow." I say and he smacks my ass as I walk to the counter to start the pies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next evening, we are headed to Gemma's I take my car and he is on his bike. Pulling up to Gemma's I get the two pies out and we head inside and I walk to the kitchen while he heads to the living room. I put the pies on the counter and grab a beer for Koz and take it to him before heading back to the kitchen to help the other ladies. "So, you done fussing about me calling him your Old Man?" Gemma asked. "Yeah, he told me that he is my Old Man." I tell her and blush a little. "Sweetheart, that man has had feelings for you for a while." she tells me. "I know. He told me. Said that had I let him know I was interested that he would have gotten me away from Jeremy sooner." I tell her and continue to chop veggies. "Who's your Old Man?" one of the croweaters asked. "Koz." I tell her and her eyes go wide. "What?" I asked. Your name's Charley right?" she asked. "Yeah." I say. "Don't get mad but when he first got to Charming, we would hook up and he would always call out the name Charley." she told me. My eyes got wide. "Seriously?" I asked. "Like I said, it was way before you two got together. It was only a couple of times and then he started trying to talk to you and didn't touch anyone else since. It used to bother me but seeing how it's you, and you are always nice, I take it as a compliment." she told me and I am still just shocked.

Once dinner is done and we are all sitting around the table, eating, I feel Koz put his hand on my leg but I don't really respond. After dinner, we head home and I have still barely said anything to him. We walk into the house and I go straight to the shower. After I get out of the shower, I lay down in bed, thinking about what that croweater said. Koz walks in and lays down next to me. I have my back to him and he tries to cuddle up behind me and I get up and take the blanket at the foot of the bed and head to the couch. After a couple of minutes, Koz walks into the living room and finally says "Talk to me. You've not said anything to me since before the dinner." I sigh and say "Something the croweater said kinda pissed me off a little." I tell him. "What was said?" He asked. "One of the girls found out we are together and started telling me that before we got together that you and her were hooking up and that you would call out my name." I tell him. "Oh. I told you that I was into you. I'm sorry baby." he told me. "I'm not really pissed at you because we weren't together but just that she felt the need to tell me this, not just in front of all of the Old Ladies but to tell me at all. Why do I need it tossed in my face that you hooked up with her before me? Or that you called out my name?" He sighs, "Baby, come back to bed. I know who you are talking about and I will handle it." he tells me. "There's nothing to handle. Gemma got all over her but it just bothers me, you know?" He pulls me to him and says "I know."

We get back in bed and I still have my back to him but this time when he curls up to me, I let him. He puts his arm around my middle and pulls me as close as he can. "Good night Koz." I tell him. "Good night baby." he says before we both go to sleep. But mine is not a restful sleep. I toss and turn all night. For some reason, I am dreaming about the night I killed Jeremy. I bolt upright and can't catch my breath. "Baby, look at me." Koz says as he sits up next to me. "Baby, breathe." he says and starts trying to get my breathing under control. There are tears rolling down my face and he wipes the tears away and gives me a couple of minutes before asking "Nightmare?" I nod my head yes. "I was dreaming about the night I killed Jeremy." I tell him. "Come here." he tells me and we lay back down with my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat before he starts speaking. "I'd like to tell you that it goes away but it doesn't. But eventually, you will process it fully and your mind will realize that you were defending yourself. It will get easier." I snuggle closer to him and he kisses the top of my head. "I'll always be here sweetheart." he says and I believe him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, we both get up and head to work. I drive my car and he's on his bike since he has club stuff to do today. Pulling onto the lot, he walks over and kisses me and asks "Are we okay?" I kiss him softly and say "We're okay." I head into the office and Gemma sees him watching me and asks "Something wrong?" I just shake my head. "Not anymore. I told him about that croweater last night but I let him know I wasn't mad at him. But it makes me wonder if I will be enough for him." I tell her. "Baby, don't think like that. That man cares about you." she tells me. "I know he does but that isn't always enough." I tell her before getting to my desk and starting on invoices. "I'm going to see Abel. Let me know if you need me." Gemma tells me before heading out of the office.

A little bit later, Koz comes in, "I'm going to get lunch. Be back in a few." he tells me. "Okay. Be careful." I tell him, looking at him. He walks in and asks "You okay?" I just nod my head and tell him "Yeah. Just tired." He kisses me softly and heads out to get lunch. When he comes back, Chucky comes in to watch the office while I am sitting at a table just me and Koz. I am sitting next to him and he pulls me against him. Kissing my temple, he releases me and starts eating. I still don't say much. I look over and see the croweater from Gemma's dinner walking up the lot and she looks at Koz and smiles. I just shake my head and take my food to the trash and walk back to the office. I knew I wouldn't be enough. Koz goes to follow me but I hear Tig say, "Give her a few minutes okay. Then I'll check on her."

A few minutes later, Tig walks in and closes both doors before sitting on the couch. "Come here." he tells me. "I'm fine Tig." I tell him. "No you ain't. Come here." he says. I get up from the desk and walk to the couch and sit beside him but leaving a good bit of distance between us. "You want to tell me what that shit was about? Did something happen with that croweater?" he asked. "She was at Gemma's dinner the other night. When she found out who I was, she started telling, in front of the Old Ladies that her and Koz used to hook up but that he stopped when he started trying to talk to me. She said he would call out my name. She felt the need to not only tell me this at all but to tell me in front of the Old Ladies. Now, she's smiling at him and it just makes me see more that I won't be enough for him." I tell him. "That right there is bull shit. I've know that asshole for a long time and he's never been protective of anyone like he has you." he tells me. "Like I told Gemma. He can protect me and care about me all he wants but that doesn't mean it will be enough for him." I say looking down at my hands. "I need to get back to work." I tell him.

He walks out of the office and over to Koz. "She okay?" Koz asked. "No. You need to show that girl she's enough for you. She's scared she won't be enough. And that croweater needs to be put in her place." Tig says. Getting into Koz's face he tells him "You better fix this shit." before walking back to the garage to finish the car he was working on.

It's time to close up shop and I head out to the car with Koz behind me. He takes my hand and pulls me to him once we get to the car. "When we get home, we need to talk." Koz says and I just nod. Getting in the car and heading home.

We get home and walk into the house and he pulls me to the couch. Sitting down, he pulls me down in his lap and makes me look at him. "I don't want you thinking you aren't enough for me. You are. More than enough. Charley, I need you more than you know. Please don't ever think that I don't." he tells me. I just lay my head on his shoulder for a minute and the tears start falling. "I told you I was messed up. I'm going to head to the shower and then I'll start dinner." I tell him and try to get up. "No, you ain't messed up. You just need some reminding of how perfect you are. Charley, I love you." he tells me. My eyes go wide. "I. Love. You." he says again. He kisses me softly before taking my hand and leading me to the bed to show me how much he loves me and wants me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Koz and I reach our release, I start hearing his soft snores beside me. I love you. He said I love you. As much as I wished that changed things, it doesn't. I know I won't be enough for him. Jeremy is dead and gone and I am still hearing his voice telling me I'm not enough. Not good enough. Not pretty enough. Not thin enough. I slowly slide out of bed and walk out to the back deck with the blanket that I keep at the foot of the bed. Sitting out there, I feel the tears start falling and the won't stop. I must have sat there all night, lost in my own thoughts. The sun has started coming up and I hear the patio door open and Koz comes out handing me a cup of coffee. "How long you been up?" he asked. "A while." I say. He didn't even realize I wasn't in bed last night. "Can you let Gemma know I won't be there today? I'm not feeling very well." I asked him. "Yeah. You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just a headache." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay. I'm heading there now. Call me if you need anything." he tells me. I just nod and look back out at the yard. Koz kisses the top of my head before he leaves.

Walking up to the office, Koz sees Gemma unlocking the door. "Where's our girl?" Gemma asked. "She's home. Not feeling too good. Said something about a headache." he tells her. "I'll have Chucky watch the office here in a little bit and go check on her." Gemma says. "Yeah. Thanks. She's just been off since that shit with the croweater." Koz tells her. "I'll talk to her." Gemma says and Koz walks to the garage to get to work.

Around lunch time, Gemma knocks on the door and gets no answer. She uses the key to get in and calls out my name. "Charley? Where are you baby girl?" she asked, walking through the house. Seeing me laying on the bed, she comes over to wake me up and I don't respond. Seeing a bottle of sleeping pills on the nightstand with a half empty bottle of Jack sitting next to it, she checks for a pulse before calling 911. Once the ambulance gets there, she calls Koz. "You need to get to St Thomas right now. Something's wrong with Charley." she says before hanging up and following the ambulance to St Thomas.

"Shit. I gotta go. Something's wrong with Charley." Koz says and Tig and Happy are right behind him. They rush to St Thomas and find Gemma in the waiting room. "What's wrong?" Koz asked as he runs up to Gemma. "I went to check on her and didn't get a response so I walked around the house and she was laying on the bed and was unresponsive. There was a bottle of sleeping pills on the night stand and a half empty bottle of Jack next to it. Koz, what the fuck happened this morning?" she asked. "I don't know. Things seemed fine last night. We talked and I told her that she was the only one that I wanted or needed. I fucking told her I love her. We went to bed and when I got up this morning she was on the back deck. I guess she had been there for a while but she wouldn't talk to me. Just told me she didn't feel good." he tells her.

"I'm looking for the family of Charley Landry?" the doctor says. Koz steps forward and says "I'm Dr Davis. Charley was unresponsive when she came in. We ran some tests and looking at the amount of alcohol she had in her system on top of the amount of sleeping pills that were with it, we have her sedated and keeping her on a 72 hour hold." Dr Davis says. "What are you saying?" Gemma asked. "We think she was trying to kill herself." the doctor said. All eyes go wide. "Fuck." Koz says. Tig gets in Koz's face and says "I told you to fucking fix this." Koz looks down and says "I'm trying." Tig pulls him into a hug and Koz is just in shock. "Can we see her?" Gemma asked. "Only a couple at a time. I'll show you the way. Koz heads towards my room with Tig right behind him.

Walking into the room, they see me laying in the hospital bed and see me with tubes running from my body. The steady beeping of the heart monitor is the only sound in the room. Koz walks over and sits in the chair next to me and whispers in my ear, "Please don't leave me baby. I need you. I love you so fucking much. Please don't leave me." Koz lets the tears fall while Tig just rubs his back for support.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been three days since I was admitted to the hospital and Koz hasn't left my side. It's either been Tig, Happy or Gemma sitting with us but Koz doesn't leave his spot, still holding my hand. I start opening my eyes and the first thing I see is Koz holding my hand to his lips and his eyes closed. He looks like he's praying. "Koz." I whisper. He looks up and is immediately pulling me into a hug. "Baby. Holy shit. I thought I lost you. I love you so much baby." he says in rushed whispers. Gemma gets up to get the nurse. The nurse comes in and says "If you will both step into the hall so that I can examine her, please." Koz looks at her and says "I'm not going anywhere." She just nods and goes about her business.

Once the nurse is done, Koz, who still hasn't let go of my hand, sits on the edge of the bed once the nurse leaves. "Baby, what happened?" he asked. There was no accusation in his voice, just concern. "I keep hearing Jeremy telling me that I'm not enough. I thought you would be better off without me." I tell him, looking down. Tilting my head up he says "Baby, I will never be better off without you. He can't hurt you anymore but I need you to tell me when shit like that is going on in that pretty little head of yours. I meant what I said. I need you and only you. I love you and only you. I want you and only you. Charley, you are it for me." he tells me and I feel the tears start falling. "Koz you didn't even know that I wasn't in bed with you all night. I sat out on the patio and cried. All I could hear was that voice telling me I wasn't enough. That I would never be enough. I just couldn't take it anymore." I tell him. He pulls me to him and whispers in my ear. "Do you love me?" I pull back and look at him and say "More than anything." He kisses me softly and says "Then I need you to stick around. Don't ever leave me, please." he almost begs and I just nod my head.

A little later the doctor comes in and says "I want you to talk to one of our therapists. Maybe we can help you get to the root of what got you to this point." she says. "Yeah. Okay." I say laying my head against Koz. Happy walks in as the doctor is leaving. "Hey little girl. How you feeling?" he asked. "I'll be okay." I tell him. "Well, no more of that shit. Something's bothering you, you tell us. We got you. Hear me?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Thanks Hap." I say.

A couple of hours later, I am sitting in the therapist's office and Koz is in the waiting area, waiting on me. He hasn't left my side. "So, what's brought you here today?" she asked. "I, uh, tried to kill myself." I tell her. "What made you make that decision?" she asked. "I am seeing this great guy but I just don't think I will be enough for him. He helped me get out of an abusive relationship and he's really supportive of me but I keep hearing my ex in my head still telling me that I am not good enough, or thin enough or pretty enough." I tell her. "Do you still have contact with your ex?" she asked. "No. None at all. I was able to completely cut him out of my life thanks to my boyfriend." I tell her. "That's good. Would you be okay with me bringing him in? I am assuming it's the gentleman sitting out in the waiting area?" she asked and I nodded my head yes. A couple of minutes later, Koz is sitting on the couch next to me and has intertwined our fingers. He places a kiss to my knuckles before giving a supportive little squeeze. "Charley tells me that you helped her get out of an abusive relationship." she says to Koz. "Yeah. He was beating her and raping her. She deserved better." He says looking over at me. "Charley, why don't you tell him what you told me." she says. I look at Koz and say "You have been so good to me and I love you for it. But I still have him in my head telling me that I'm not good enough and I'm scared you are going to get tired of it and leave." I tell him. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I told you, you are it for me. I don't need or want anyone but you. You have know idea. All I think about is you. I don't even see anyone else. I love you so fucking much." he tells me and I start crying. "Are you still having thoughts of suicide?" the therapist asked. "No. I just couldn't get the voices to stop and was scared that if I talked to him about it that he would leave." I tell her. "Don't ever think I'll leave. Baby, the shit you went through? You came out of that. It might not feel like it but just getting into a relationship with me and trusting me after all that you went through? That takes strength baby. A lot of strength." Koz tells me. "He's right. You could have let that ruin you and let it consume you but getting into a relationship after something like that, tells me that you still have that power. You didn't let your power slip away. I don't see any reason that you should need to continue sessions but please feel free to come see me if you feel you need to. As long as you are keeping the lines of communication open with someone about how you are feeling, you should get past this." she tells me.

That evening, I am still in the hospital but will be going home the next day. Koz lays down on the bed with me and says "I love you Charley." I snuggle closer to him and say "I love you too Koz. I am so sorry." I say as I start crying again. "Don't. Baby, you are still dealing with shit. It's not going to go away overnight and I know that. But I will be here with you all the way." he says. "Thank you." I tell him. He pulls me closer still and kisses the top of my head. I tilt my head up to look at him and he places a soft kiss to my lips. Laying my head on his chest, I drift off to sleep.

The next day, I finally get released. Walking into the house, Koz and I sit on the couch and he pulls me to him. Turning on the TV, neither of us say a word for a while. I finally break the silence. "Koz?" I asked. "Yeah baby." he says. "What would you say about us getting a dog?" I asked. "A dog? What made you want that?" he asked. "I just think it might help to have something to concentrate on and when you aren't able to be here I won't be home alone stuck in my own head." I tell him. "You got a breed in mind?" he asked. "German Shepards are my favorite." I tell him. "I think that's a good idea baby. We'll start looking for one in the morning." he tells me and I snuggle in beside him. "I love you Herman." I say. He smiles and says "I love you Charley. You have no idea how much."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Koz and I get up and head out to the diner to get breakfast. Once we are done eating, we go to the local shelter to see what we can find. "I know we might not find a German Shepard but as long as it will get big I am okay with the breed." I tell Koz. Walking in, we walk to the counter. "Can I help you?" the lady asked. "Yeah, we are looking for a dog." Koz says. "Well, we have several back here. Some are still pups but some are a little older." she tells us as she leads us back. Walking through the line of cages, I see several small dogs. Walking up to one cage, I asked "How old is he?" She stops beside us and looks at the German Shepard pup in the cage. "He's six months old. Pretty smart too. He's housebroken and knows a few commands." she tells us. "What's his name?" Koz asked. "Ruger." she tells us. Koz looks at me and I am already kneeling down and the dog comes right to me and is being gentle. "Hey Ruger." I say as I put my fingers through the cage and he licks my fingers. "What do you think babe?" Koz asked. "I want him." I say. The lady takes him out of the cage and hands him to me. We walk out to the front and do the paperwork. "He's had all his shots. Here's a copy of his shot records. He's due for another rabies shot the first of next month." she tells us and Koz says "We'll take care of it." We walk out the door and to the pet store to get what we will need for Ruger.

Sitting at home, we are sitting on the couch. Me tucked into Koz's side and Ruger with his head in my lap. "Already a momma's boy." Koz laughs. "Yep. Thank you for this." I say. "I'd do anything to make you happy." he tells me. "You do make me happy. Koz, I really am sorry for everything." I tell him. "Don't be. It's different being in a relationship where you don't have to constantly feel like you have to be on alert. We will get there. Just give it time. Until then, though, I get to show you just how much I love you and how perfect for me you are." he tells me. Tilting my head up, he kisses me softly and says "I love you." I smile into the kiss and say "I love you too."

That night, we head to bed and Ruger goes to his dog bed that we put in the bedroom. We bought one for here and one for the dorm at the clubhouse. I lay next to Koz and whisper in his ear, "I need you Herman." He kisses me softly and I deepen the kiss. We start to slowly shed clothes and before I know it, he's entering me slowly. Slowly thrusting in and out, he makes love to me and whispers how beautiful I am and how much he loves me and wants me until we both reach our release. Pulling me into his side, we hear Ruger whining. Looking over at him, Koz says, "Come on, boy." Ruger gets up and jumps up onto the bed and lays at the foot with his head on my feet. "Guess the baby just needed his momma." Koz says.

Getting up the next morning, we head to the clubhouse. I drive my car and he's on his bike. I get out of the car and Ruger gets out with me. I don't have him on a leash but he stays right beside me. Tig comes over to hug me and Ruger gets in between us, growling. "Ruger, down. He's okay." I tell the dog and he backs away. Tig hugs me and says "Guard dog?" I pat his little head and say "Yeah. Thought it would be a good idea to get something to concentrate on other than my own thoughts. Koz got him for me. His name is Ruger and he's six months old." I tell him. "And already protective? Good dog." Tig says. I walk to the office and see Happy in there clocking in. "Hey little girl. How you doing?" he asked. "Good. Thanks for everything Hap." I tell him and he just nods. "Who's this?" he asked, looking Ruger and again, he's between the two of us but not growling since he heard me talking to him. "This is Ruger. Koz got him for me." I tell him. "He's protective. Good." he tells me and reaches down to pet Ruger. Ruger lets him and I start laughing. "What?" Hap asked. "All the evil shit you do and your the one he let's pet him." I say laughing. "Dogs are a good judge of character." he tells me. "He growled at Tig." I say. "See. Proved my point." he says and I just laugh as he walks out of the office. Putting Rugers bed and food and water bowls down, I start my day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Who's this?" Gemma asked as she walks into the office. "This is Ruger. Koz got him for me. We thought he'd be a good way to keep me out of my own head." I say. "He's cute." she says. Ruger gets up and walks over to Gemma and sits at her feet and places his head on her knee. She pets the top of his head and he walks back to his bed and lays back down. "Well behaved too." she tells me laughing. "Yeah. He is. He growled at Tig but backed off when I said he was okay but then let Happy pet him." I say. "Smart pup." she says.

That evening, Koz comes over to the office and says "Party tonight. Wanna just crash here?" he asked. "Yeah." I say. Gemma and I close up the shop and we head into the clubhouse. I walk over to the bar and the prospect hands Koz a beer and me a Jack and Coke. I take the drink and start drinking, Ruger by my side. As we made our way to the couch, Ruger sits by my feet and Jax says "He doesn't go far from you does he?" I pat the top of his head and say "No. He doesn't." We go on talking and Ruger falls asleep. There are a few guys from Indian Hills and Rogue River hanging around too. "I'm gonna take Ruger to the dorm." Koz says. "Okay. I'll get us a couple more drinks." I tell him. Walking to the bar, the prospect walks over. "What can I get you Charley?" he asks. "A beer and a Jack and Coke please Sack." I say. While waiting on Sack to get our drinks, a Son that I don't know walks over. "Let's have some fun baby." he says. "No thanks." I say but before I can say anything else, he grabs my wrist and starts to drag me outside. "Let go of me." I yell. All of a sudden, Koz grabs the guy and he let's go of my wrist. "Don't fucking touch my Old Lady." Koz says as he punches the Son. Happy pulls Koz off of him. "She's your Old Lady? Brother I didn't know." I don't say anything. "You do now." Koz says. The Son looks at me and says "Sorry. I didn't know you weren't a croweater. You okay?" he asked. "Yeah." I say before Koz pulls me to him.

A few minutes later, I am sitting on the couch with Gemma and Koz is talking to Happy. I see Happy nod and then head to the dorms. Koz walks over and says "Come with me." He takes my hand and we head towards the dorm. "What's up?" I asked as we headed towards Happy's room. Walking in, I see Happy has his tattoo kit set up. "What's this?" I asked. "It hit me out there that there's nothing marking you as an Old Lady. So, Hap is going to give you my crow." he says. "Really?" I asked smiling. "Yeah babe. Really." he says. "Doesn't he need to draw it up?" I asked. "I had him draw it up the day you asked me to move in." he says. I walk over to him and kiss him. "I love you." I say. "Love you too baby." he says. I sit down and the next hour and a half is spent with Happy giving me Koz's crow.

We walk back into the main room and there's a bandage on the top of my left breast. I walk over to Gemma and she grabs me and hugs me. "Congrats baby girl." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma." I say. She grabs us a couple of shots and we take shots welcoming me to the Old Lady club officially. Koz walks up behind me a little later and asks "You ready for bed?" I smile and say "Yeah babe. I'm ready." I say.

We walk into our dorm and Ruger looks up just long enough to see that it's us and goes back to sleep. We lay down on the bed and I kiss him deeply. When we come up for air I whisper "Love me Koz." He kisses me again before we start shedding clothes and he makes love to me nice and slow. The entire time, telling me how much he loves me and needs me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I wake up the next morning and head out to the kitchen for coffee. No one is in there so I pour a cup and head outside to get some fresh air while I have my coffee. As I finish my coffee, one of the croweaters comes out and sees me sitting there. Walking over, she feels the need to speak her mind. "Don't get too comfortable. He ain't gonna keep you around. Koz doesn't like fat chicks." she says. Not letting her get to me this time, I say "Really? That why he gave me this?" I asked and show her my crow. "Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. Now, I am officially his Old Lady. I won't put up with shit from you or any other whore here. I know my place and you know yours. Stay in yours and I'll stay in mine." I tell her. She scoffs and walks away. I feel someone sit beside me and look over to see Koz. "You did good babe." he says. "I won't let them get in my head anymore. I know you love me and want me. That's all I need." I tell him.

Later that day, I am helping Gemma in the office while Koz is working in the garage. I look over once in a while and see him working hard and get an idea. "Gemma, I'll be back shortly." I tell her. Sensing that I'm going to do, she smirks. I walk over to the garage and walk up to Koz. He sees me walking over and says "What's up babe?" I don't say anything. Since he's the only one working in the garage and we are slow today, I pull the bay door down and push him against the wall and kiss him hard. He turns us around and puts me against the wall. He unzips my shorts and slides them down my legs. Picking me up, he unzips his pants and releases his hard member. Sliding my panties to the side, he kisses me hard as he enters me. Stroking in and out at a fast and hungry pace, I moan into the kiss. Fucking me hard and fast, I feel my climax approaching and break the kiss. "Fuck Koz." I moan. "Cum for me baby." he rasps in my ear and I feel myself fall over the edge with him following behind me growling my name as he fills me. Putting me down, he kisses me. Once we redressed, he asked "What brought that on?" Pulling me close, I lay my head against his chest and I say "I just wanted my Old Man." He looks at me and says "I got no problem with that."

Walking back into the office, Koz opens the bay door back and Gemma asks me, "Have fun?" I look at her and smile and say "Oh yeah." I smile. She just shakes her head. We finish our day and close up the shop. Getting into my car, Ruger gets in with me but before I can shut my door, that croweater from this morning yanks it back opened. Grabbing my hair, she pulls me out of the car. Once I get my footing, I punch her in the throat and she lets go. As she's bent over trying to catch her breath, I shove her down and am straddling her, punching her. I finally get down in her face and say "Don't ever fucking touch me again. You stay away from me and my Old Man or I'll shoot your nasty ass myself." I tell her before getting up. I look up to see half of SAMCRO and Gemma standing there watching. Koz walks over and asks "You okay?" I just nod my head. Ruger takes his place next to me and when the croweater stands up, Ruger growls at her and she leaves the lot after Jax telling her not to come back.

We pull up to the house and Ruger and I head inside with Koz right behind us. "You know how proud you made me tonight?" he asked as he pulls me to him. "Yeah. I should have handled that better though." I tell him. "How could you have handled it better?" he asked. "I could have done it without beating the shit out of her." I tell him. "Babe, she pulled you out by your hair. You didn't have a choice. You handled that just as good as any other Old Lady would have. You did good." he tells me. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah." he says. "Show me how good I did." I say before he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom to show me how proud he is of his Old Lady.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning we pull up to work and I walk into the office and Gemma is sitting at her desk. I close both doors because I need to talk to her. "What's up baby?" she asks me as she sees me closing the doors. "I need your help." I tell her. Thinking something's wrong, she asks "What do you need?" I sit down on the couch and she sits next to me. "I need a crash course in Old Lady 101." I tell her and she smiles. "You want me to coach you on being an Old Lady?" she asked. "No, I want to know how to put these whores in their place with a look like you do. I want to be able to show those whores that they won't mess with me or touch my man." I tell her. "Let's head out. I know just what to do." she tells me. Heading out of her office, I walk over to Koz. "What's up?" he asked. "Gemma and I are heading out for the day." I tell him. "Here." he tells me before handing me a wad of cash. "Koz…" I start. "Don't argue. You're my Old Lady. Take it." he says. I kiss him and say "I love you." He smiles and says "I love you too."

Pulling out of the lot, Gemma says "Let's pick up Luanne and make a true girls day out of it." she tells me. I love Luanne. Her and Gemma have both been like mothers to me. Pulling up to Cara Cara, we get out. Seeing the porn sluts walking around glaring at me. I see one, Lindsey, watching me. "You got a problem?" I asked her. "Yeah, you." she says. "Me?" I asked. "Yeah. Koz was my favorite and now he won't even look at me." she says. "Because he has all he needs with me. Honey, men don't want someone that's had every dick in the county. They want someone that has only had their dick." I tell her. She keeps glaring at me but I walk off when Gemma calls me. "You ready or do we need to wait for you to school a bitch?" Gemma asked. "Nah, we can go. She ain't worth it." I tell her.

Getting in the car, Gemma says, "First thing you need to know about being an Old Lady is that you don't just have to act like one, you have to look like one too." I nod and say "That was one reason I needed your help. I need a makeover but it's not just to look like and Old Lady. I want to feel better about myself too. This is as much for me as it is for representing him." I tell her. "That right there is the mindset of an Old Lady." Luanne says smiling. "How are things with you and the blonde God?" Luanne asked. "They're better. A lot better." I tell her. "Yeah, yesterday, little miss here, closed the garage bays and took his dick right there in the garage in the middle of the day." Gemma says laughing. Luanne looks at me shocked and says "Damn girl. Shit like that's what keeps your man happy. Be spontaneous. Show him that you aren't afraid to give him what he wants no matter where you are. He needs to see that you want him too. But there's something else you need to remember." Luanne says. I look at her and wait on her to continue. "Never forget that a man always needs to be loved. Women need to be wanted. As long as you are reminding him how much you love and respect him, he will always show you how much he respects and wants you." I take in what she says as we pull into the shopping mall.

Heading inside we hit some of Gemma and Luanne's favorite shops. The clerks know them by name. "Hello Mrs Morrow, Mrs Delaney. How can I help you today?" the clerk, who's name tag says Carrie asked. "We are doing a little makeover. She needs a more, confident look." Gemma says. "New Old Lady?" Carrie asked. "Yeah." Gemma answers simply. "Right this way." Carrie says as she leads us to the dressing area.

After several hours of shopping, I decided that I needed to get my hair done too. I ended up getting hair, nails, and makeup done and put on one of my new outfits. I was wearing a royal blue tunic with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black heeled booties. My hair was curled and down my back and my makeup was flawless with a smokey eye'd look. Once done, we head to my house to drop off the bags and then to the clubhouse.

Walking up to the clubhouse, the shop is closed and the guys are all inside. Walking in, Koz looks over and sees me and his eyes go wide and he chokes on his beer. Tig pats him on the back before looking to see what he was looking at. Seeing me, Tig smirks and walks away from Koz. I walk up to him and he still hasn't said anything. "You okay?" I asked. "Holy fuck." he says. "That a good holy fuck?" I asked, worried he didn't like my makeover. He looks at Gemma and then back at me and says "You look sexy as fuck." I smile softly and says "I'm glad you like it. I figured if I am your Old Lady, I needed to look the part." He kisses me softly and says "You look so fucking sexy but are you comfortable?" he asked. "I am. Gemma and Luanne helped me with a look that I would be comfortable in. Something that still reflects me but still makes you look good." I tell him. "Babe, I can't get over this. You look fucking amazing." I smile and lean against him.

Tig and Chibs walk over and ask "Got a new look?" I smile and say "Gotta make my Old Man look good right?" They just smile and I figure I said the right thing. "You got a good one there brother." Chibs says before kissing my cheek and walking off. "You decide you want to make me look good just come on over Doll." Tig says and I just laugh at him. Koz glares. I turn his face to look at me and say "I'm all yours baby. Just yours."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We spend the rest of the evening hanging out with everyone else. Koz makes sure to constantly tell me how sexy I look and keeps his hands on me anyway he can, whether it's holding my hand, putting his arm around my shoulders or standing behind me with his arms around my waist. He doesn't let me get very far and I love it. I am finally feeling good about myself and happy. Gemma walks over and is talking to us and after a little while, she says "Let's go outside and get some air." I follow her outside and we sit on one of the picnic tables. "How you feeling baby?" she asked. "Really good Gemma. Thank you for this. Really. Thank you." I tell her. "My pleasure baby. Luann and I had a blast with you today. We plan on making this a regular thing." she says and I smile. "You know, it feels really good being able to relax and smile again. Being able to hang out with friends and not have to worry about what was going to happen if I spoke to someone." I tell her. "He being good to you?" she asked. "Yeah, Gemma. He's amazing. He's constantly telling me how sexy I am, how much he loves me and wants me. I am really happy." I tell her. After a few more minutes, we head back inside.

Walking back into the clubhouse, I see the same porn slut from Cara Cara trying to push up on Koz and he keeps pushing her off. "Looks like it's time to school a bitch." Gemma says and I nod my head before heading over to my Old Man. I walk up and stand in front of Koz. "He's busy sweetheart. Why don't you find you another SON?" I say. Koz puts his arms around my waist and she huffs "Do you honestly think you can satisfy him like I can? I'm a fucking porn star. You could never do the things for him that I can." she says. "I promise you my Old Man is perfectly satisfied. But, porn slut or not, touch my Old Man again and I'm putting a bullet in your fucking head myself." I tell her. "You won't do shit you stupid bitch." she says. I step forward and grab a handful of hair, slamming her head into the pool table, I get in her face. "Nothing stupid about me sweetheart. But don't ever disrespect me again. I'm an Old Lady and you will show me respect. If you don't? I promise you will be out on your ass long before I will." I tell her. She stands up with the help of her friends and I she's carried out. I turn to Koz and he's looking at me with pride and I can't help but smile. "No one touches my Old Man." I say. "Let's head to bed my queen." he says and I can't help but laugh.

Getting to the dorm room, he shuts the door and pins me to the wall. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life." he says against my lips. "Then you are going to love this." I say and I push him away. I lead him to the bed and sit him down. Stepping back out of his reach, I slowly pull my shirt over my head, revealing an almost see through black lace bra with royal blue ribbons. I see a smile cross his face. I slowly unzip my jeans and slide them down my legs and step out of them, revealing a pair of black and royal blue boy cut panties. I look back at Koz and see him running his hand down his face. "God damn baby. Are you trying to kill me?" he asked. "You like it?" I asked almost shyly. "Fuck yeah I do. Holy shit. Come here." he says. I walk over and he pulls me onto his lap straddling him. "Do you know how much I fucking love you?" he asked. Smiling I say "Show me, Daddy." I say and he growls in my ear. Turning us so that I am laying on my back, he hovers over me. Kissing me roughly, he kisses and bites his way down my body, leaving marks all down my body. He gets to my chest and pays close attention to both breasts as he takes my bra off, tossing it onto the floor. Kissing down my stomach, he slides my panties down my legs. Putting them to his nose and inhaling my scent, he tosses them over his shoulder. Kissing his way down my leg, he begins to lick and suck on my little bundle of nerves causing me to arch my back and moan his name as I cum. Once I start coming back down, he pulls up over me and kisses me hungrily. I can taste myself on his lips and it just fuels the fire inside me more. "Herman, I need you baby. Please." I almost beg. He enters me roughly and starts thrusting in and out at a hard and fast pace causing me to come undone underneath him. As he's thrusting in and out he whispers in my ear "I love you Charley. You are so fucking perfect." I moan "I love you Koz. Don't stop. Please." I beg. A few more hard thrusts and I fall over the edge, moaning his name as I cum. He follows right after me. Laying in his arms, we are both trying to catch our breath. I feel him pulling me closer and he kisses the top of my head. "I love you Koz." I say. "I love you too, baby." he says. I smile and listen to his heartbeat as I fall asleep in the arms of the man that I love more than anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning, I get up and get into the shower. I am standing under the stream of hot water, rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when I feel lips on my neck and his hands on my hips. Pushing me back against the wall, he picks me up and without a word, enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a steady pace. "Fuck Herman." I moan. "Say it again." he says. "Herman. More baby more." I moan in his ear. "Cum with me baby." he growls. A few more thrusts and we both fall over the edge. Taking a minute to catch our breaths, we shower and get out and get dressed for the day. "I swear I think shower sex is my favorite." I tell him. Laughing he says "Mine too." We head out to his bike and head to the lot.

Pulling up at the lot, Gemma is waiting there. Koz kisses me and heads to the garage. A little bit later, Gemma hands Koz the repo list and sends him and Jax out to work on it. I see a car pull onto the lot and see the same croweater that was pushing up on Koz walking towards the office. I step outside and go to say something her when she pulls out a gun and fires. I feel pain in my stomach before I fall to the pavement and it all goes black.

Beep...Beep...Beep. Is all I can hear. My head hurts and so does my stomach and I can't move my arm. Opening my eyes, I see Koz sitting there with his head on my arm and looks like he's sleeping. I lay there a minute before I hear Gemma's voice. "Charley, sweetheart. There you are." I open my eyes the rest of the way and Koz sits up and he looks so tired. "Baby. You're awake." he says. "Hey." I say to both of them. "What happened?" I asked. "Sweetheart, you were shot." Gemma says. "Fucking croweater." I say. "It's been handled." he tells me softly and I just nod. "I'll go get the doctor." Gemma says before leaving the room and leaving me alone with Koz. "You look tired." I tell him. "I'm okay. Didn't want to leave you." he says. "Come here." I tell him and he leans forward. I take my free hand and cup the side of his face before pressing my lips to his. "I love you." I tell him, not wanting another minute to go by that I haven't said it. "I love you too baby." he whispers just before the doctor comes into the room. Checking me over, she says "We're gonna have to keep you for a few days just to make sure you don't have any complications." I nod. "Uh, I know I was shot in the stomach but…" before I could finish, she tells me, the bullet missed your internal organs. You will make a full recovery." she says. I look at her and look at Koz and she senses what I was asking. Taking my other hand, she says "Everything is still intact." I smile softly and say "Thank you." Koz looks at me confused. "I was worried that where the bullet hit would cause me to not be able to have kids." I say and he nods. The doctor leaves the room and he asks "You want kids?" I cup his face again and say "Someday. Not right now but someday. But only with you. If that's what you want for us." I tell him. "It is. You know someday I'm gonna marry you right?" he asked. "I'll hold you to that." I tell him before he kisses me again.

The next couple of days go by and there are no complications. Koz pulls his truck around and helps me in before taking me home. Helping me into the house, he helps me to the bed and we just lay there watching tv all day. He orders takeout and then there's a knock on the door. He opens the door and sees Happy standing there along with Tig. "How you doing sweetheart?" Tig asked. "Better. Just glad to be home." I tell them. "We need to talk to you guys a minute." Happy says. "Looks like that croweater that shot you? Apparently had a boyfriend. Dude came to the clubhouse looking for her. Asking where she was." I look at Koz and he says "Fuck. What do we do about that? He won't stop until he finds her and he ain't gonna find her." I look at Tig and he says "We have him. He was running his mouth about how he was friends with your ex and how the plan was that she was going to get Koz and he was going to have you again." My eyes go wide. "What's his name?" I asked. "Jacob Williams." Happy says. "Okay." I say and start to pull away from Koz. "What?" Koz asked. "After Jeremy and I moved here, he started hanging out with this guy. There would be times that his friend would be waiting there on the front porch when he brought me home from work and they would both tag team me. Both would beat me but Jacob had this thing that he liked to do. He, uh, liked to, uh, use other things on me." I say. "Like what?" Happy asked. "Uh, he used a hammer handle once. Another time, the handle on his kbar knife. There was another time that he used a beer bottle. Just depended on what he had available at the time." I tell them. "I'm killing this fucker." Koz says. "Koz." I say as he gets up. The guys look at me. "I want to be there." I say. "No." he says. "Please. I need this. I need him to see that I'm still standing. That he didn't break me. Please." I beg. "Okay. But you stay out of his reach and as soon as you feel it's too much, you tell one of us and we will take you back to the van." He says and I nod before we start heading out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We get into Koz's truck and head out to the warehouse. Walking in, Koz has his fingers laced with mine. I stop when I see Jacob sitting there tied to a chair, out cold. "You okay babe?" Koz asked. I look at him and nod before we start walking again. Tig walks over and smack Jacob until he wakes up. Waking up, he sees Happy and Tig and starts to struggle. Then he sees Koz but when he sees me, he freezes. Something in me kicked in. Letting go of Koz's hand, I walk over towards Jacob. "Hello Jacob." I say. He narrows his eyes at me. "All the shit you did to me? You and Jeremy? You thought you broke me. You see this man here?" I asked, pointing to Koz. "That's my Old Man. The man I'm gonna marry. He saved me. I'm still standing but you? They're gonna take care of you for me." I say. He mumbles around the gag in his mouth.

I step back to Koz and before he steps forward, I grab his hand. "I have an idea." I say. Tig and Hap walk over and I say "I want him to feel what they made me feel." Before I can say anything else, Happy walks off. I look to see what he's doing and he's picking up things and carrying them to the table. I see him place a beer bottle, a pipe, a wrench and a few more items that he's found around the warehouse. We walk over and I look at Jacob. "You remember all those things you used to use on me? How much fun that was for you? Well, it wasn't fun for me but you get to feel what you and Jeremy put me through." I say before Happy and Tig pick him up and tie him face down on the table. They pull down his pants and he starts to scream. "My wife scream like that? Did she? Did she scream when you raped her? When you hurt her?" Koz yells in Jacob's face as Tig starts shoving the pipe up Jacob's ass. After Tig has used everything on the table on Jacob and we hear him scream, they put him back in his chair. He's so weak, he can barely move. "You see how you feel right now? That's how I felt. That weak, exhausted, pain and feeling of worthlessness? That's how I felt. Do you feel it?" I asked. Tig walks me back and let's Koz take over. "You will never touch my wife again. You will never touch another woman again. Look at me." Koz yells. Jacob looks up at him. "My face will be the last one you see." Koz says as he takes his kbar and slits Jacob's throat.

Once we watch Jacob bleed out, Tig says "Take your girl home." Koz helps me out to the truck and we head home. Once inside, we head to the shower and he puts me against the wall. Turning me facing the wall, he spreads my legs and enters me. Taking it nice and slow since I'm still healing. "Fuck Herman. That feels so good." I moan. "Fuck, I'm close." he growls. I call his name as I lose myself and he follows right behind me. We finish cleaning ourselves off and we get in the bed still naked. Laying next to him, I say, "You called me your wife." He kisses the top of my head and says "I know. To me you are." I sit up and look at him. "What would you say to us making it official?" I asked. "Baby, I'll marry you whenever you want." he says. "Can we go to the courthouse Monday?" I asked. "Yeah baby. That will give me time to call Rosen and get the marriage license and get Happy and Tig and you know Gemma will want to be there." he says. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah baby. I'm sure." he says before kissing me and laying me back down to make love to me again. Once we reach our release, he pulls me into his side and says "I'm proud of you." I look at him confused. "The way you handled talking to Jacob. The things you said to him. You showed absolutely no fear." he says. "I was only able to do it because I knew you were behind me." I tell him. "I will always be there. No matter what." he tells me before we both drift off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Monday morning gets here and we all head to the courthouse. An hour laterm we walk out Mr and Mrs Herman Kozik. "Congrats baby girl." Gemma says. "Thanks Gemma. Thank you for everything." I tell her. Koz and I head to his bike to head home to celebrate our wedding night. Walking into the house, there's flowers on the kitchen table. Looking at the card, it's from the club. _Congrats guys._ It reads and the flowers are beautiful. Koz walks up behind me and puts his arms around my waist and starts kissing my neck. "Time to claim my wife." he whispers. I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bedroom. We slowly shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he makes love to me with more love and more passion than he's ever shown me. "I love you Charley Kozik." he whispers as he lays next to me. "I love you more Herman." I say. He kisses the top of my head before we fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, we get up and head to the clubhouse but not before another round in the bed and another in the shower. Walking up to the clubhouse, everyone starts congratulating us as soon as we walked in the door. We take a few shots and before we know it, there's an all day party going on. Sitting at the bar, while he's playing pool with Happy, Gemma says "You look happy baby. More relaxed." I smile and say "I am. I am finally happy and feel safe. I have a wonderful husband, wonderful family. I have all I need." I say. "Well, we need one more thing." I hear Koz say as he walks over to get another beer. "What's that?" I asked. "A kid." he whispers and my eyes go wide. "You want kids?" I asked. "Yeah babe. I do." he says. "Well, looks like we know our next move." I say.

We head to bed that night and he says "I meant what I said. I want kids." he says. "I do too but I don't want to stress about it. How about instead of trying, we just don't try to prevent it. Then let it happen when it's supposed to." I tell him. "Okay. I'm good with that." he says. "But you know that mean we have to have a lot of sex." I say pulling him to me. "Oh I'm counting on it." he says before kissing my neck and entering me slowly. He starts thrusting in and out at a hungry pace and I start to lose myself underneath him. Finding my release, he finds his right behind me. "Fuck baby. It gets better every time." he says. "I agree but I think it has to do with you just having a big dick." I say. "Mmmm. I like hearing that but that tight pussy is good too babe." he tells me before kissing me deeply before we go for another round before falling to sleep in each others arms.

Waking up the next morning, he's wrapped around me. I start kissing his chest and work my way up to his neck and finally to his lips. Kissing him softly, he starts to respond. I reach between us and slowly stroke his hard cock while he softly thrusts into my hand. Opening his eyes, he turns me over and hovers over me before sliding inside of me. Thrusting in and out at a slow pace, he kisses me deeply and whispers "I love you so fucking much." I moan into his ear as I find my release and he follows right behind me with his. We get out of bed and he says "Let's go to breakfast." Smiling, we get dressed and head out to his bike. Pulling up to the diner, we head inside and he sits across from me. It's the same diner that be brought me to when we first got together. The same waitress comes up and I see her eyeballing Koz and glaring at me like last time. I start laughing as she walks away. "What's so funny?" he asked. "That waitress is the same one that gave you her number last time we were here. She's still eyeballing you and glaring at me. Wonder how well it would go over if she knew we're married now?" I asked. "Don't know. Don't care. I have who I want." he says. I look at him and can't help but smile more. "I love you Koz. More than anything." I tell him. "I love you too baby." he says before kissing my knuckles.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After we leave the diner, we head out for a ride. Something I have started to love doing. We leave Charming and head out and before I know it, we are pulling up to Yosemite. Koz gets us a cabin for the night and we eat at one of the little diners. Getting to the cabin, I see him pull out a bag and he says "I packed us some clothes before we left." I look at him shocked and he smiles. Pulling me to him, he says "I had it all planned." I just shake my head before kissing him softly.

We go into the cabin and as soon as he closes the door, he drops our bag just inside the door and picks me up before carrying me into the bedroom and laying me down on the bed. We start kissing and undressing before he enters me. Thrusting in and out slowly, I start to moan. "Herm baby, that feels so good." I moan. "Fuck babe. I just can't get enough." he moans. I find my release and he finds his right behind me. Lying beside me, he pulls me to him. "Holy shit babe." he says. "That good?" I asked. He looks at me with the most serious look on his face and says "That good." I just shake my head. I go to get up and he asks "Where are you going?" I look at him and say "To get our bag. I need a shower." I tell him. He gets up and says "I'll get the bag. Start the bath so we can relax a little together." I smile and start filling up the tub.

Once the tub is full enough, we get in. I am laying with my back against his chest and I feel him rubbing his fingertips up and down my stomach, neither of us speaking. "What are you thinking?" I asked. "About us. About having a kid." he tells me. I turn my head to look at him and I ask "You really want a baby don't you?" He kisses me softly and says "Yeah I do. I want a family." he tells me. We sit there for a few more minutes in silence. Getting out of the tub, we dry off and climb into bed. With my head on his chest, I say "I want to start actually trying. When we get home, I'll go to the doctor and see what we can do to get us pregnant that we aren't already doing." I tell him. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah." I say and he kisses me deeply before claiming me again.

We get up the next morning and head back to Charming. A few hours later, we are passing the Welcome to Charming sign and heading to the clubhouse. Pulling into the lot, we head inside. Walking into the clubhouse, everyone comes over and welcomes us back. Gemma pulls me to the side so that we can talk. "How was your honeymoon?" she asked. "It's been amazing. We talked while we were gone and we are going to try for a baby. I just need to get to the doctor to make sure I can have kids and see when I am ovulating." I tell her. "That's good baby." she tells me. We talk a little more before Koz walks over and asks "Are you ready to go?" Smiling, I say "Yeah baby."

We walk into the house and I start unpacking out things. We get into the shower and he pins me against the wall. Crashing his lips with mine, he enters me roughly and thrusts in and out at a fast and hard pace. "Fuck Herm. That feels so fucking good. Don't stop." I moan in his ear. I find my release and he grunts into my neck as he finds his behind me. We finish our shower and climb into bed still naked. He pulls me into his side and kisses me softly before we drift off to a blissful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next morning, I go to see my doctor. "What brings you here today?" she asked me. "My husband and I want to start trying for a baby. We haven't been using protection and nothing has happened." I tell her and she nods. "Let's run some tests and see what we are looking at." She has the nurse take a blood sample and urine sample and I wait for the test results. A little later, the doctor comes in and says "Well, looks like you won't have to try hard. One of the tests that we ran was a pregnancy test and it came back positive." she tells me and I look at her shocked. "Let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." Thirty minutes later, I leave the office with my ultrasound pictures, my prenatals and my next appointment scheduled.

Walking into the house, I see Koz is home from work. I walk in and sit on the couch next to him and he asked "How'd it go?" I hand him the envelope and he opens it and says "This what I think it is?" I nod and say "I'm eight weeks along." He pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "Holy shit babe. We're having a baby." he says as he smiles against my lips. I feel a tear fall and he looks at me and asks "You okay?" I smile wide and say "Never better." We go to bed that night and my back is to him and he's rubbing his hand up and down my still flat stomach.

The next day, I follow him to the shop. I walk into the office to clock both of us in and he says "I'll get everyone inside." I nod and walk out of the office when I see Gemma walking up. "Hey Gem." I say. She hugs me and says "Hey baby." I look at he and say "We need to go into the clubhouse. Koz and I need to talk to you guys." She looks at me worried and I just smile softly.

Walking in, Jax yells, "If you ain't family, get out!" They all file put and it's just family in the clubhouse. "Charley and I found out something yesterday and we wanted to share with you." Koz says and they all wait on him to continue. "We're knocked up." The entire clubhouse erupted into cheers and they all come over to congratulate us. Gemma pulls me to the side and asked "How long have you known?" I tell her "I went to the doctor to see what I needed to do to help get pregnant and one of the tests that she ran was a pregnancy test. I was already pregnant and didn't know." I tell her. "I'm happy for you baby." she tells me.

We go back to work and get the day going. "I'm headed to get lunch. What do you want?" Koz asked me. "I'll make something in the clubhouse." I say. "You don't tell me, I'll get you something anyway." he says. I just shake my head and say "Grilled chicken sandwich and onion rings." He kisses me and says "Be back shortly. Love you." I smile and say "Love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the doctor's office, Koz by my side. I'm rubbing my stomach and feeling the little one moving around a little. Koz still hasn't felt the baby but I can. The nurse called my name and we followed her back. After the doctor checked me out, she pulled the ultrasound machine over. Putting the gel on my stomach, she runs the wand over my stomach. We hear the heartbeat and then she moves it a little more. "You want to know the sex?" she asked. We both nod yes so she moves the wand again and says "Looks like you're having a little boy." I look at Koz and he's smiling wide. Kissing me softly he whispers "I love you."

A little later, we are walking into the clubhouse and Gemma walks over and asks "So, what did the doctor say?" Smiling, I say, "Me and the little outlaw are just fine." She laughs and says "A boy! Congrats baby." I hug her and the guys start walking over. "So, what are you having?" Jax asks and everyone looks at me. "We're gonna need a kutte." I say and they all start laughing and congratulating us. After we all hang out for a while and talking, Koz and I head home. Sitting on the couch, he asks "Have you thought about names?" I smile and say "I have. Herman Evan Kozik Jr. We can call him Evan." I say. "You would name him after me?" he asked. "Why wouldn't I? Herm, you saved me. I would have died had it not been for you. You are strong, caring, loving and protective. I love you." I say. "I love you too." he tells me. Kissing me softly, he puts his hand on my stomach and pulls back quickly, looking shocked. "Was that?" he asked cutting himself off. "That would be Evan telling Daddy hi." I say. He smiles wide and kisses me softly before saying "I love you baby."

Lying in bed, I have my back to him and he's snuggled up with me rubbing my stomach. "You keep rubbing my stomach and you're gonna rub a hole right to him." I say laughing. He doesn't say anything. Turning to face him, he looks into my eyes. "Baby, talk to me." I say. "Just thinking about how far we've come. All that time I wanted to be with you before we actually got together, I never thought you'd want to be my wife or be giving me a kid." he says. "Funny how fate decides to throw us off our game. Are you happy?" I asked a little worried of his answer. "I have never been happier." he tells me. Smiling softly I tell him "Me too." He kisses me softly and I let him deepen the kiss. My stomach is against him and all of a sudden, we feel Evan kick Koz. "I guess he doesn't want you loving on mommy." I tell him laughing. "He's gonna be protective isn't he?" I asked. "I hope so." he says but he seems to be thinking something. "What is it?" I asked. "I just don't want to screw this kid up." he says. "You won't. As long as you love him and protect him, he's gonna love you. We got this." I tell him before he kisses me softly and we both drift off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

***Thirty-nine weeks pregnant***

Sitting at home and Gemma is with me for the day, I am sitting on the couch, rubbing my stomach just looking at it. "You okay baby?" she asks. "Yeah. Just thinking." I tell her. "Wanna talk about it?" she asks. "When we first found out we were having a boy, Koz was scared that he wouldn't be a good dad. I eased his mind but what if I'm not a good mom. My mom was for shit. What if I screw this kid up?" I ask as the tears fill my eyes. "Baby, you are going to be an amazing mom. Plus, you have me here if you need anything." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma. For everything." I tell her.

A little later, she fixes lunch and I start walking into the kitchen. I just stepped off the carpet and onto the hardwood of the kitchen when my water breaks. "Shit." I say. Gemma looks at me and smiles. "Time to get you to the hospital sweetheart." she says. My go bag and Evan's are already by the door and the car seat is in my car already. Heading to the hospital, I call Herm. "Yeah babe." he answers. "I need you to meet me at St Thomas. Our boy is coming." I tell him with a smile on my face. "Really? Shit. We're on our way." he says and I know he means the entire club.

Ten hours later, we are sitting in my room, holding our son. Everyone piles into the room and Tig asks. "What name did you pick?" because we still hadn't told anyone what we were naming him. "Herman Evan Kozik Jr but we are calling him Evan." I say. "You named him after this asshole?" he asks joking. "Yeah. Wasn't naming him after you." I joke and Tig laughs with me. "Seriously though, congrats. Both of you." he says before leaning close to Koz and says "Take care of them brother." Koz nods and says "Always."

Everyone leaves and it's just me, Herm and Evan. I'm watching Herm feed Evan and he's just looking down at him. "You okay?" I ask. He looks up at me and smiles and says "Never better. You?" he asks. "I'm happy." I say smiling. "Good." he says. "I was thinking about something." I tell him. "What's that?" he asks. "I was thinking about asking Tara to be his godmother and Tig to be his godfather. Is that okay?" I ask. "That's perfect baby." he says.

The next day, we had called Tara and Tig to my hospital room. "What's up Doll?" Tig asks. "I have a question for you both. Will you be Evan's godparents?" I ask. "Of course." Tara says before hugging me and Koz. "You good with that brother?" Tig asks Koz. "No one I trust more with my wife and kid than you." he says hugging Tig. "I'd love that sweetheart." he tells me before kissing my cheek and taking Evan from me. "Little man, you just listen to me and your Old Man and you'll be wearing a kutte before you know it."

After everyone leaves, Herm asks me. "About what Tig said…" He starts and I cut him off. "Our son will follow in his father's footsteps. It's in his blood." I say. "You good with that?" he asks. "Yeah. I am." I say and Herm smiles at me. Kissing me softly he says "I love you Charley. You and our son." I smile back and say "We love you too Daddy."


End file.
